Nico
|manga debut = Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 9 |jp voice = Kenjirō Tsuda }} 'Nico ' (ニコ, Niko) is a member of the Clowns and a close friend of Itori. He used to act with Yamori and participated in Aogiri Tree. As of now, he has grown to become more involved with the other Clowns. Appearance Nico has a very feminine, colorful taste for fashion, and dresses very elaborately. He is a man with low-cut brown hair, a stubble beard and violet eyes. He wears colorful sunglasses usually fastened on his forehead and pink lipstick. He also wears a long-sleeve, pink v-neck blouse decorated with frills, along with a blue scarf, orange belt, red pants embroidered with roses and heeled boots. He has a clown mask. Nico's mask.png|Nico's Clown Mask nicobio.png|Nico's profile in Vol. 7. Personality Nico is a very flamboyant and outgoing person, with a playful attitude that hides his rather twisted personality. He is fascinated with the extremes in life, both things of great beauty and horrifying violence. From his interactions with Yamori, he appears to be a sado-masochist that enjoys his own pain as much as witnessing the suffering of others. However, he is shown to have something of a conscience with lines even he will not cross. He expresses misgivings over cruelty towards children, as well as some of the antics of fellow Clown Roma Hoito. He is also shown to be quite intelligent and cunning, gathering information on Aogiri while earning the trust of its leader with little effort. Though clever, he is also quite whimsical and prone to getting swept up in whatever current subject has his interest to the point of ignoring all other things. Plot Aogiri Arc Yamori and Nico were ordered by Aogiri Tree's leaders to capture "Rize herself" or "the person smelling like Rize". Together with Ayato Kirishima, they raided Anteiku and captured Ken Kaneki. Yamori informed Tatara that they captured the one who holds "some of Rize" and that they would bring him to Noro's place. Later, when Yamori decided to kill a mother ghoul before her own child, Nico attempted to talk him off of it, seeing it was too cruel and perverted even for a ghoul. In turn, Yamori became agitated, killed the child Kouto first and the mother Kei afterwards. After Yamori had left, Nico placed Kouto and Kei side by side, saying that he could at least give them this parting gift, even though he couldn't save them. After the invasion of the Aogiri hideout, Nico went along with Souta and sniffled back some tears over "his love nest" and Yamori who couldn't fill "the hole where his loneliness lies". Souta asked him if the One-Eyed King really did exist and Nico answered that the King did not, then explained how so after he whispered to him. With that mention, they started talking about Kaneki and how much he had changed. In the end of their conversation, Nico wore his mask revealing that both of them are from the clowns. Raid of Kanou's Lab He appeared in Itori's bar where he met Kaneki stating that he was not a member of Aogiri Tree but for "Yamori's sake". Kaneki still doesn't believe in whatever he says thus Nico told him more information on Aogiri's main goal and who is the "One-Eyed King". Anteiku Raid Nico is revealed to be a member of the Clowns and he was seen celebrating Kaneki's downfall along with the other clown members. Nutcracker Investigation Nico next appears at a nightclub in the 13th Ward, in the company of fellow Clown Roma Hoito. The pair notice the Quinx Squad, recognizing a disguised Haise Sasaki and immediately interested in how Kaneki has changed. He is put off by Roma's excitement at the idea of "killing" Haise to bring back the tragic Kaneki of the past, but admits that things are going to be interesting at the upcoming Auction. Power and Abilities Nico is a powerful ghoul. He's able to regenerate large gaping wounds and has excellent smell and hearing senses. Trivia * Nico likes good men, beautiful things, fun and accessories. * His hobbies are polishing his female side, looking for good men, fashion and singing. * He finds males like Yamori, Ayato, Tatara, and Kaneki very attractive, it should be noted he found Touka Kirishima good looking as well. References Nico's character profile in volume 7. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:Aogiri Members